Galaxy Power Rangers
The Galaxy Power Rangers are fictional characters in the Power Rangers universe and the main protagonists of the television series Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. The Galaxy Power Rangers gained their powers through use of the Quasar Sabers - ancient weapons that were discovered on the planet Mirinoi. At the beginning of the series, the Quasar Sabers were pulled from a block of stone (mirroring the legend of Excalibur), thus highlighting the youths as the modern day chosen wielders of the weapons (that is, with the exception of Leo Corbett, whose Saber was given him by his brother Mike). The Galaxy Power Rangers protected the space colony, Terra Venture, from the machinations of alien criminals Scorpius, Trakeena and Deviot. This was the first (and so far only) incarnation of Power Rangers that did not have some connection to the Earth, save that they departed Earth in the first episode. Leo Corbett Leo Corbett was a stowaway aboard the space colony. He wanted to follow his soldier brother, Mike, to find a new world. He largely witnessed the discovery of the Quasar Sabers by accident. Mike originally drew the Red Quasar Saber, but passed it on to Leo before falling to his apparent death at the bottom of a crevice. This allowed Leo to morph into the Red Galaxy Ranger. Throughout the series, Leo used weapons and tools such as the Magna Talon Transdagger, Lion Galactabeast, Red Astro Cycle, Armor Keys (which he used to become the Red Armored Ranger), Red Capsular Cycle (which he gained through understanding his Galactabeast), and the Lights of Orion. When the Magna Defender died and Mike was freed, Leo considered giving his powers and Quasar Saber back to his brother, but Mike said it was Leo's destiny to become the Red Ranger. In the finale, Leo single-handedly destroyed Trakeena in her green insectoid form, sacrificing his Battlizer in the process. Leo blasted Trakeena at point-blank range, nearly destroying himself. When Triskull and his ghouls invaded Mirinoi, Leo took on the mantle of Red Ranger once more, and followed him to Earth, where he helped the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers defeat him and Trakeena. Leo is shown to be able to draw his Quasar Saber from the stone, something he had never done. During the Power Rangers Wild Force episode Forever Red, Leo was recruited by Tommy Oliver to journey to the moon with nine other Red Rangers to destroy the Machine Empire. Currently, Leo is living on Mirinoi, either retired and watching over the Quasar Sabers, or active as a Ranger, protecting Mirinoi from threats. He was portrayed by Danny Slavin. It should also be noted that Leo in Latin is lion, which is a coincidence since his main zord is the Lion Galactabeast. His name was likely inspired by the title character of the "Tom Corbett, Space Cadet" stories that were depicted in television, radio, books, comic books, comic strips, coloring books, punch-out books and View-Master reels in the 1950s. Damon Henderson Damon Henderson, portrayed by Reggie Rolle, is the Green Galaxy Ranger. He was a senior mechanic on Terra Venture and the Astro Megaship before Kai Chen took the ship to Mirinoi to save Leo Corbett. Damon's wisecracking and playful nature can be deceiving. Although he is always ready with a quick comeback or witty remark, he takes his job as the Green Ranger very seriously. A top-notch mechanic, Damon's knowledge of the Astro Megaship is an invaluable asset to the team. His training as an amateur boxer gives him an extra edge when fighting the forces of evil. Damon was the first African American Green Ranger, followed by Joel Rawlings and an unnamed SPD A-squad Green Ranger. Kai Chen Kai Chen, played by Archie Kao, is the Blue Galaxy Ranger and the wielder of the Blue Quasar Saber. Straight-laced, sensible, and ambitious, Kai is the classic overachiever. Having been brought up in a strict military family, he always does things by the book and likes everything in its place. His orderly world is turned upside down when he becomes a Power Ranger, and he must learn that sometimes rules are meant to be broken when it comes to saving the universe. He is apparently a good friend of Kendrix Morgan. Kai's strict adherence to the rules initially causes much conflict with Leo, but after an incident in which the Quasar Sabers were stolen, Kai warms up to him considerably. Kai is the first known male Asian-American Blue Ranger. Successive Asian-American male Blue Rangers are Chad Lee from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Lucas Kendall from Power Rangers Time Force, Blake Bradley from Power Rangers Ninja Storm (though technically the Navy Ranger), Dax Lo from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, and Theo Martin from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Maya '''Maya' was a wild-woman from the jungle planet Mirinoi, played by Cerina Vincent, and she is the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. She shares many characteristics with the character of Cole, who appeared as the Red Wild Force Ranger during Power Rangers Wild Force. She lived on the planet of Mirinoi before becoming a Ranger. She passed through a portal along with the other Rangers and lived aboard the space station Terra Venture on its journey from Earth into deep space. Proud to be the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, Maya believes that as a team the group can defeat her archenemy. Her wild spirit and closeness with nature gives her an ability to understand people and everything around her. This allows her to be able to communicate with the Lost Galaxy zords. During the second half of the season, she developed a mild rivalry with Deviot, as she was seen battling him numerous times. When morphed, Maya appears flat chested despite being well-endowed and her costume has no skirt because her Super Sentai counterpart was male. Kendrix Morgan Kendrix Morgan was introduced as a science officer aboard the space station Terra Venture. She was one of the six people to travel through the spatial rift to Mirinoi in the first episode, and she drew a Quasar Saber that allowed her to transform into the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Highly intelligent and analytical by nature, Kendrix has an interest in all things scientific. She always has a logical explanation for everything, and that sometimes prevents her from seeing the wonder that's around her. Her blossoming friendship with free-spirited Leo teaches her to be more fun loving and spontaneous. Kendrix is notable among Power Rangers characters in that she was the first Power Ranger who has ever been killed on-screen, sacrificing herself to save Terra Venture and one of the Rangers Cassie, and the only female Power Ranger to wear glasses. Other characters had been written out of the show on several occasions, but she was the first to die (although no one on the show ever directly stated that fact). However, she was not the first major character to die in Power Rangers - Zordon had died in the finale of the previous season Power Rangers in Space, and the positive response from that sacrifice may have encouraged writers to make an even more important character die likewise. Another viable reason for having Kendrix die is that the actress portraying her, Valerie Vernon, was diagnosed with leukemia, thus forcing her to leave the show mid-way through. However, she later returned for the season finale and the subsequent teamup episodes with Lightspeed Rescue. When Karone was thrown off a cliff by Trakeena, Kendrix appeared as a spirit (in her Ranger form) and passed on her morpher (and with it her powers) to Karone, who promptly retrieved the Quasar Saber from Trakeena and helped save the rest of the rangers. When the Quasar Sabers were returned to Mirinoi in the finale, Kendrix was restored to life by unknown means. Karone Karone, once again portrayed by Melody Perkins, was Andros' sister and the former Princess of Evil Astronema. After Kendrix's noble death, Karone was drawn to the frontier planet Onyx, where she posed as Astronema to obtain the lost Pink Quasar Saber. She was exposed by Trakeena, and during a tough unmorphed battle with her, Karone was kicked in the stomach, blasted by Trakeena's energy attack, thrown off a cliff, and was rescued by Kendrix's spirit, who granted her the powers of the Pink Ranger. When Karone returned and reclaimed the Pink Quasar Saber from Trakeena, it transformed her into the new Pink Galaxy Ranger. She served with the other Galaxy Rangers as a means to atone for her past as Astronema, and helped save Terra Venture from destruction. Upon returning the Pink Quasar Saber to its stone on Mirinoi, Kendrix was revived. Karone is the first (arch)villain turned good Power Ranger, followed by Merrick Baliton, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, of Power Rangers Wild Force. However, unlike the latter case, she only became a Ranger in the series following the one where she had been a villain. Mike Corbett Mike Corbett (played by Russell Lawrence) is the older brother of the Red Ranger, Leo Corbett. He is an excellent security person and very protective of his little brother. Mike was one of the security personnel assigned to the space station Terra Venture. During a training exercise, he encountered a girl named Maya, who had emerged through a spatial rift from the planet Mirinoi. Accompanying her, he and several others pulled the five Quasar Sabers from their stones. Furio, who was attempting to take the sabers, became enraged and began turning the planet into stone. As they attempted to escape, Mike fell into an abyss that Furio created. Mike was able to pass his saber to Leo before he fell. Inside the abyss, he encountered the Magna Defender, and his spirit merged with him. Mike's spirit influenced the Magna Defender by causing him pain when he did something that was morally wrong. The Magna Defender later freed Mike by sacrificing himself. He later came back as a spirit and gave Mike a morpher that allowed him to become the new Magna Defender, telling him that it was his own destiny. Mike became a loyal ally to the Rangers. At the end of the show, Terra Venture attempted to escape the lost galaxy by entering through an open portal. The portal was closing and the station was not fast enough. Mike sacrificed his powers (and almost himself in the process) and held open the portal long enough to let the space station through. Mike is the 1st one of the team to reveal his powers to the ordinary citizens (the other Rangers reveal themselves in episode 45: Journey's End, part 3). Category:Power Ranger teams Category:Fictional sword fighters Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy